Monarch of the Glen
by Beth Nolan
Summary: Lex and Arch get back together(does not follow the tv show)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Lost Sheep Returns

"Where is Hector?" Jamie asked Lexie who was the first person she meet when she entered Glenbogle for the first time in 6 months. 

"Jamie! Oh, No! Jamie...you better talk to Archie." Lexie said rushing to embrace her while holding back tears. 

"What?!?" Jamie said catching Lexie's left hand and admiring the diamond engagement ring sparkling on her finger. 

"Oh! As I said, Talk to Archie." Lexie said pulling away from Jamie and continuing to make dinner. 

"Ok." Jamie said, "I'm leaving my bags outside, tell Duncan so he can bring them in." Jamie said as she left the kitchen and entered into the hallway. "Archie! Where are you?" she called as she climbed the grand staircase, stopping only to look at the painting of Hector hanging halfway up. 

"Jamie? Is that you?" Archie called appearing at the top of the stairs a sheaf of papers in his hand, pen behind his ear. 

"Archie!" Jamie said throwing herself at him grinning. 

"God! Where have you been? We have been trying to contact you for 2 months!" Archie said, his smile fading. 

"Hiking." Jamie answered, "allover Scotland. I left James at home with Auntie." She answered to Archie asking about his 1 yr. old nephew. 

"Oh." Archie said biting his lip and blinking back tears. 

"Arch!?... What is it?... What was so important you were trying to contact me for so long...Oh my god!...Dad!......where is he?.....Archie! ....Where is Dad?!?!?" Jamie asked panic and realization sinking in. 

"I....I'm Sorry." Archie whispered, pinching his tear ducts to stop the tears. 

"Arch,....No!.....Is he?.....No!" Jamie said tears in her eyes. 

"Yes.....Oh God!....I can't do this....Jamie, I'm sorry, we tried to reach you....." Archie said putting a hand on Jamie's shoulder lips trembling. 

"No! .... He can't be!" Jamie managed to get out before collapsing in a chair sobbing. Archie bent to comfort her, and after several minutes of both of them crying Archie rose and dragged a hand across his eyes hopelessly. 

"What happened?" Jamie whispered. 

"He was trying to blow a fish out of the river and, Useless, his new dog, fetched back the dynamite and.....It was already lit......There was no way he could have li...."Archie answered his voice trailing off into a gulp. 

"Oh, God!..."Jamie whispered. 

"The only thing bigger than a dime that was left of him was that old hat of his....Mother has it." Archie stated turning away and picking up a piece of paper on his desk, "He left you his model train set...." he said handing her part of the will. 

"God...."Jamie said trying to swallow her tears. "Where is Mother?" she asked after a minute. 

"In her room. She only comes out for meals,... except for Lexie's and my wedding." Archie responded without thinking. 

"Wedding?!? Oh my God!....Lexie, and You! Really?" Jamie screamed with a partial smile, "When?" 

"It didn't." Archie whispered a few tears leaking out from beneath his closed eyelids. 

"What!" Jamie exclaimed. 

"We followed through with the wedding 2 days after the funeral. Except Lexie ran away, and decided she had to think about it." Archie replied wiping the tears away. 

"She was right....that was no time for a wedding! What were you thinking?" Jamie scolded. 

"Don't scold! She says she is better off my servant, and she would let me know in her own time whether she will marry me or not." Archie said looking down. 

"Fool! Have you looked at her recently?" Jamie asked. 

"No." Archie answered. 

"Look closely for an answer. I think she will be overjoyed you cared enough to notice..." Jamie said. "I am going to find Mother now.... I will see you soon, ...right?" 

"Of course.....Jamie?" Archie said as Jamie turned and walked to the door. 

"Yes?" Jamie answered turning around. 

"I am glad you are back home, And I'm sorry I did not let you know sooner." Archie whispered. 

"Oh, Arch!....I'm so sorry I wasn't where you could reach me when you needed me." Jamie said with tears welling up again. 

"It's fine." Archie said dragging a hand over his eyes. 

"No..., Arch....it is not fine,....but I am here now, OK?" Jamie said with a sigh. Archie did not trust his voice to answer so he simply nodded blinking back tears. Jamie passed a hand infront of her eyes and went in search of her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Chapter 2: Lovers Make-Up

"Lexie!" Archie called coming down the stairs. 

"What?" Lexie answered coming to the bottom of the staircase a dishtowel in her hands. 

"Lexie, I.....Did you see Jamie?" Archie asked. 

"Yes. Did you?" Lexie answered stiffly, looking at her feet. 

"Yes. I....."Archie said and then stopped quickly with lips trembling causing Lexie to look up ar him quickly and exclaim: 

"Ach, Arch!...I'm sorry....I miss him too." 

"I know." Archie whispered tears flowing down his cheeks. 

"Arch!...Don't cry so.....It's been a while....what's wrong?" Lexie asked, and lovingly moved to him, and gathered him in her arms. 

"It just......Seeing Jamie, and having to explain it to her....knowing what I was saying would hurt her, my little sister!....and....."Archie answered trying to stop crying, yet enjoying Lexie's affection. 

"And What? Arch?" Lexie prompted stroking his head. 

"Feeling angry that she was not there when I needed her, and yet, now I have to be there for her." Archie finished, "Does that make me horrible?" 

"God, No, Arch!....It is big of you to be there for her! It takes the Archie I know and lo..." Lexie stopped suddenly realizing what she was saying. 

"Do you mean it?" Archie asked hopefully grabbing both her hands in his, and then gasping when he saw the engagement ring twinkling on her finger, "You do! You will Marry me, right?" 

"Yes, I do, and I will." Lexie managed to get out before Archie's lips descended onto hers, and stayed there for quite some time. 

"That is much better than the Beer Pop Top, Isn't it?" Archie asked finally examining her engagement ring on Lexie's finger. 

"Arch, I love it, but I will always wear the Beer Top too." Lexie responded puling the chain that hung from her neck out from under her shirt. On the simple silver chain hung a miraculous medal, and a Beer Pop Top. 

"Ach! You mean to tell me you kept that silly thing.....I don't know what I was thinking when I picked that up.....yes I do....'No more excuses.' Huh?......God, you don't......never mind....Keep it....It's a good story." Archie said smiling at Lexie. 

"Archie! It means a lot to me!...You proposed with it.....Ok, fine!....It is a good story, a funny one too....Did you tell Jamie?" Lexie started seriously, until Archie started tickling her. 

"I told her exactly this: ' We followed through with the wedding 2 days after the funeral. Except Lexie ran away, and decided she had to think about it.' And she said: ' She was right....no time for a wedding then! What were you thinking?' and then proceeded to tell me to look at you carefully, because you would let me know." Archie responded truthfully. 

"She's a cleaver one! She saw me when she first came in and remarked on the ring. She was telling you with out telling you!" Lexie said feigning annoyance.


End file.
